Requiem Aeternam
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Longtemps il avait cru que ces rêves n'étaient que des désirs de vengeance refoulés, jamais il n'avait pensé que cet œil balafré lui montrait un monde qui lui était encore inaccessible. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ces rêves étaient réalité, il était trop tard. Ciel venait de disparaître dans les méandres de la mort. UA – T - Violence –
1. Chapter 1

**- Requiem Aeternam -**

Disclaimer : Le monde de Black Butler ne m'appartient pas et je ne fais pas de profits sur cette fiction.

Rating : T (pour la violence)

Résumé : Longtemps il avait cru que ces rêves n'étaient que des désirs de vengeance refoulés, jamais il n'avait pensé que cet œil balafré lui montrait un monde qui lui était encore inaccessible. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ces rêves étaient réalité, il était trop tard. Ciel venait de disparaître dans les méandres de la mort. UA – Violence –

**Chapitre 1.**

_-Mon dieu qu'il est laid cet enfant ! Hurla une femme en laissant tomber le bandeau noir sur le sable. Derek, reviens avec maman !_

_Ses larmes roulaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, Ciel Phantomhive –car il s'agissait bien de ce noble aristocrate anglais- attrape son cache-œil avec fureur et fit une large grimace à cette femme qui le regardait encore en s'enfuyant._

_Il avait mal, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, c'était toujours comme ça. Les enfants le dévisageaient, parfois mais les adultes étaient les pires de tous. Il était sans cesse fixé, un jour on l'avait emmené dans une église pour se faire exorciser._

_-Maman ! Maman… Hurlait Ciel en courant dans l'allée de lys menant au perron. Ils ont recommencés, ils sont méchants !_

_-Chuuut, Ciel. Ce n'est pas digne d'un homme du monde, allons… Sèche-moi ces vilaines larmes, elles n'ont rien à faire sur un si beau visage mon enfant._

_-Les êtres humains sont répugnants, renifla-t-il dans la manche de sa chemise. J'aimerais qu'ils meurent tous ! _

_-Mais non voyons, tu le sais bien, que tu n'es pas ainsi. Moi, je suis ta maman, je suis humaine et je t'aime. Je ne t'ai eus que toi pour cadeau du ciel, ne sais-tu donc pas à quel point je t'aime ?_

_Le petit Ciel rejeta une mèche de cheveux en arrière et sourit de façon rayonnante, son œil, il ne l'avait pas choisit et parfois, même si ce symbole était celui du diable, il trouvait que ça ferait de lui quelqu'un de craint ou de respecté. Ou même les deux._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime, maman…_

[…]

-MAMAN ! S'égosilla le jeune homme une main tendue vers le ciel.

Il chercha à tâtons autour de lui un instant avant de se rappeler que maintenant, il était seul. Seul, tout le temps, toujours et à jamais, seul.

Il posa distraitement une main sur son œil et hurla de terreur avant de se retourner pour se noyer dans son oreiller. Il jeta un œil à son réveil –trois heures, comme toujours- et trouva une position pour s'endormir.

Bien que son enfance fût pour le moins perturbée, maintenant, Ciel Phantomhive était un jeune adulte tout à fait banal, il avait une vie d'étudiant saine et globalement normale. Seulement ce n'était que l'avis de certains amis à qui il avait parlé de ces rêves étranges.

Son réveil avait même été très dur ce matin là, et comme tous les mardis, il s'était arrêté à la librairie où travaillait son amie de toujours. Elizabeth était une mordue de littérature et aidait ses parents à ouvrir tôt le matin, juste avant elle passait en boulangerie acheter quelques douceurs, Ciel en était particulièrement friand.

-Ciel ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bien Elizabeth, tes parents ont-ils reçu ma commande ?

-Oh oui, c'est juste dans mon sac. J'ai pris des macarons à la framboise et d'autre au caramel, que veux-tu ?

-Rien, je n'ai pas particulièrement faim.

-Te sens-tu malade ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son front. Ou alors, tu as encore mal dormi ? Ces cauchemars ?

-Non, c'est… maman…

-Oh, Ciel…

Elizabeth avait toujours été auprès de Ciel, et depuis toujours, leurs familles respectives étaient très proches et ils se côtoyaient depuis l'enfance. Ce souvenir laissait toujours un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres de Ciel.

_-Ciel ? Demanda la petite Lizzy de six ans. Dis-moi, plus tard tu me demanderas ma main, hein ?_

_Le jeune garçon avait relevé la tête et lâché son cube en bois. Il l'avait regardé d'un air étonné et lui avait fait un de ces sourires radieux dont il avait le secret._

_-Je ne sais pas à quoi elle me servirait, mais je veux bien, oui !_

-Nous y allons, maintenant ? Interrogea Elizabeth en passant sa main devant l'œil à l'air libre de Ciel. Nous allons être en retard à la fac.

Avec le recul, Ciel savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais honorer cette promesse faite à l'enfant. C'était un morceau de jardin secret, d'Eden noir qu'il ne gardait que pour lui. Cet autre, qui lui faisait presque tous les soirs, apercevoir une partie de son monde.

Parfois même il avait l'impression de le voir en pleine journée, il somnolait, oui. Et au fil des années il avait appris à apprécier sa présence malsaine.

Les journées étaient souvent longues et la nuit douloureuse. Ciel ne dormait pas, ou presque plus. Mais parfois, il avait tellement envie d'aller _le voir, _qu'il prenait un somnifère pour s'approcher de lui un peu plus.

Si un adulte avait veillé sur lui après le décès de ses parents, on lui aurait sans doute demandé de se rendre chez un psychologue, quelqu'un pour l'écouter et lui affirmer que oui, ces rêves n'étaient qu'une interprétation malsaine d'un désir de vengeance quant à l'assassinat de ses parents le jour même de ses huit ans.

Il avait été balloté de foyer en foyer, ses cris la nuit étaient insupportables et effrayaient les plus faibles d'entre tous. Il se souvenait une fois s'être amusé en effrayant des gamins qui l'avaient embêté plus tôt dans la journée en leur montrant son œil balafré et invoquant le diable dans une grande robe noire.

Bien sur tout ça n'avait été qu'une vaste blague et ça n'avait pas été le début de ses tourments, dès son plus jeune âge, avant même qu'il ne soit capable de façonner ses souvenirs, il faisait déjà ce genre de _rêves._

Parfois, il se disait qu'il provoquait le destin, bien que les études en faculté de psychologie ne débouchaient presque à rien, il avait suivi ce cursus très minutieusement. Et Ciel avait l'impression qu'au plus il en apprenait, au plus il s'enfonçait dans un terrain sombre auquel il n'y connaissait rien.

Ses rêves rongeaient son âme petit à petit, souvent il avait peur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y retourner encore et encore. Il se faisait peur, le temps passait et il se voyait de moins en moins humain.

Sebastian Michaelis l'avait terrifié, troublé, envoûté… Cet être était une facette de lui qu'il tentait d'enfouir et qui éclatait en pleine nuit pour lui rappeler sa nature profonde, cet être, il l'avait crée de toute pièce.

Sebastian…

-Se… Sebastian… Susurra Ciel à peine audiblement.

-Bon sang, réveille-toi ! S'insurgea Lizzy en le bousculant légèrement. Je veux bien te donner les dix dernières minutes du cours mais grouille-toi, on doit changer d'amphi, là.

Le jeune Phantomhive replaça rapidement son cache-œil qui avait à peine bougé puis s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires pour se rendre de l'autre côté des amphis pour une autre heure de cours magistral.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, Ciel, mais tiens bon, il ne reste que quelques heures avant de rentrer.

-J'ai promis à Finny de l'aider au restaurant ce soir.

-Ce blondinet qui a reprit l'affaire familiale ? Tu es trop bon avec lui, il n'est ni respecté, ni respectable. Sans toi jamais il ne serait arrivé à rien, je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu es tant attaché à lui.

-Il était le seul à me comprendre lorsque papa et maman sont morts, il a vécu ça et m'a sorti de cette époque sombre. Dois-je te le rappeler ?

La jeune blonde baissa la tête et joua nerveusement avec ses cheveux. Le garçon la suivi en silence et parti une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Ce soir, il voulait revoir Sebastian. C'était lui qui lui avait trouvé ce prénom, ça lui allait comme un gant.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait le voir ce soir, parce qu'il n'avait de cesse d'y penser et surtout, son œil le brûlait profondément.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – Première folie.**

Il était exténué et avait envie de dormir, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en rangeant le dernier verre puis se laissa tomber sur le tabouret. Il était vraiment très tard et Ciel n'aspirait qu'à une chose, retrouver son lit et tenter de passer une nuit paisible.

-Finnian, je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant.

-Oui, merci pour l'aide. Tu es sur que ça va aller, seul ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un grand garçon maintenant.

Seulement, Ciel avait _encore _peur du noir, et partir du restaurant à vingt deux heures sans lumière et sans personne avait été une mauvaise idée. Il aurait du accepter que Finnian le ramène chez lui, ce dernier avait toujours été là pour le défendre des grosses brutes.

Ciel était frêle et relativement petit pour son âge, pourtant très intelligent, il était en dernière année de licence psychologie à l'âge de dix sept ans. Il cessa de penser à ces futilités et s'emmitoufla en peu plus dans son long manteau. L'air était très frais, on sentait octobre arriver rapidement, encore plus la nuit.

Il pressa un peu plus le pas et regarda les alentours rapidement en continuant sa route. Il avait déjà sorti sa clé de maison et l'inséra dans la serrure, très rapidement il avait allumé la lumière et avait fermé à double tour. Ce n'était pas sain de stresser autant pour si peu… Surtout qu'il risquait une crise d'asthme à tout moment.

Il prit le temps de contacter Finny afin de le rassurer et prit une douche relaxante par la suite.

Minuit allait bientôt sonner quand enfin il se laissa tomber dans son lit, tête la première sur son oreiller qu'il serra dans ses bras. Il se sentait tellement épuisé qu'il put à peine bouger, il resta sur le ventre et enleva son cache œil rapidement avant de le poser sur sa table de chevet.

Il passa sa main sur sa cicatrice dans son dos et soupira. Comme si dès la naissance il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert avec cet œil, _ce jour-là, _ils l'avaient marqué au fer rouge pour qu'il s'en souvienne à tout jamais. Et il comptait bien s'en souvenir jusqu'à la mort de ces assassins.

_-Vous finirez par être vengé, Ciel. Murmura la voix envoûtante du démon. Cela viendra plus vite que prévu si seulement… vous me laissiez faire._

_L'homme était habillé de noir, ce n'était pas réellement une tenue « normale », on aurait pu le dire par rapport aux ossements et au plumes de corbeau qui ornaient ça et là les chandails. Il portait aussi de longues chaînes argentées sur un pantalon, autour du cou, et à chaque poignet une menotte reliée à l'autre dans une très longue chaîne qui ne le gênait en rien dans ses déplacements._

_Jamais il n'avait vu son visage, juste ses yeux rouges fendus qui le fixaient, qui riaient sans cesse de lui, mais qui étonnamment étaient incroyablement attirés par ce jeune homme tellement fort et apeuré. _

_Sébastian, car il s'agissait bien de lui, le fixait encore cette nuit là. _

_-Vous finirez par être vengé, Ciel Phantomhive. _

_Le garçon marchait, tout du moins, il avait l'impression de le faire mais ne semblait pas avancer. Partout autour de lui, c'était noir et froid. Un instant il cru tomber à genoux, là, devant lui._

_Il vit es crocs acérés, le sang qui giclait de toute part. Horrifié, il ne parvenait pas à bouger et regardais le spectacle, comme souvent, toujours aussi terrible. _

_Les dents aiguisées s'enfonçaient lentement dans la pauvre gorge de sa victime, le sang éclaboussa jusque sur sa joue. Ciel regardait les mains de l'autre trancher la gorge avec un plaisir morbide, enfoncer ses doigts dans la chair putride et en arracher la trachée avant de mordre dedans avec avidité. _

_Jamais Sebastian ne se lasserait d'un met si délicat que des chairs calcinées après avoir arraché l'âme de ses pauvres victimes. Ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout était le cœur, parfois encore chaud, il plongea sa main dans la cavité creuse maintenant et en sorti l'organe._

_Sebastian rejeta sa tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche, il pressa le cœur de sa proie et laissa couler le sang lentement dans sa gorge, dé-li-cieux. Il était lui-même maculé de sang, une goutte coula le long de sa mâchoire pour terminer sa route dans le creux de sa clavicule. _

_Ciel posa une main sur sa bouche sentant un haut le cœur venir au moment ou le démon dévora le cœur du pauvre homme. Il posa une main à terre et ne put se retenir de régurgiter autant qu'il le pouvait. _

_-Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive, quand allez-vous me laisser dévorer ton âme ? Demanda le démon en s'approchant._

_Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main et se mit à genoux devant le jeune garçon et prit sa main droite qu'il baisa chastement._

_-Vous et moi sommes plus proches que vous ne voulez le croire, souffla-t-il en tirant sur la paupière de son œil clos. Cet œil est d'une beauté sans pareille, Ciel… laissez-moi vous venger… Je ne vous demande qu'une chose en retour…_

_Sebastian montra ses crocs dans un divin sourire et se tourna vers sa proie déchiquetée. _

_-Donnez-moi… votre âme !_

-NON ! Ah ! Aaah… ah…

Ciel se redressa vivement en voyant la silhouette encore devant lui, il se frotta les yeux et ne vit plus que les rayons de la lune passer entre les rideaux immaculés. Il essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui perlait de son front et la salive qui passait entre ses lèvres.

Ce soir, ça avait été effroyable, comme toujours. Il se sentait nauséeux et n'osait pas poser un pied à terre pour aller prendre un lait chaud avec du miel. Il serra son coussin dans ses bras et enfoui sa tête dedans.

-Sebastian, laisse-moi tranquille je t'en prie… Susurra Ciel en posant ses mains sur sa tête. Laisse-moi…

Il releva la tête subitement en entendant on téléphone sonner, cette fois-ci il posa pieds à terre pour aller décrocher, il jeta un œil à son réveil, trois heures… comme toujours…

-Allô ?

-Monsieur Phantomhive, comment allez-vous ?

-Ah, monsieur Tanaka, que me vaut cet appel ?

-Le chiffre mensuel, monsieur.

-Oui, comment se porte la société ?

-L'évènement promotionnel du parfum à été une véritable réussite, notre côte est remontée à une vitesse incroyable.

-C'est depuis que je vous en ai laissé la gestion, voyons.

-Ne me lancez pas de fleur, bientôt, c'est vous qui en hériterez pour de bon. Mais les chiffres sont excellents, je vous ai fais parvenir notre rapport, vous devriez le recevoir sous quelques jours… Monsieur ?

-Oui ?

-Avez-vous encore rêvé ?

-Bonne nuit, monsieur Tanaka.

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et parti dans la cuisine se préparer ce fichu verre de lait chaud avec du miel. Il prit la petite bouteille en verre dans le réfrigérateur et commença à le faire couler doucement dans la casserole pour ne pas en renverser, une goutte perla tout le même sur ses doigts et il porta sa main à sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu… !

Il lâcha rapidement la bouteille de lait qui s'éparpilla en plusieurs morceaux de verre, le liquide blanc se rependant rapidement sur le carrelage. Ses yeux restèrent fixés longtemps sur la goutte de lait qu'il avait vue rouge, rouge comme le sang l'espace d'un moment.

-Laisse-moi ! LAISSE-MOI ! Hurla-t-il en courant à travers la maison pour rejoindre son lit, il s'emmitoufla rapidement dans les couvertures et ne laissa pas filtrer la lumière de la lune. Il fallait que rien ne l'atteigne, rien, jamais.

Pourtant… pourtant… Sebastian n'existait pas, il n'était qu'un rêve. Une envie primitive de vengeance sur ces assassins. Sebastian était un peu son double maléfique, voilà tout, les démons n'existaient pas ! Sebastian Michaelis n'était que le fruit de son imagination d'enfant perturbé ! Il n'existait pas !

Pourtant… il avait réellement souhaité la mort soudaine de tous ces gens !

**oOoOoOo**

Merci à Vava pour son commentaire (le premier), je compte continuer sur cette lancée, une idée m'a traversé l'esprit et je trouve ça intéressant de laisser Ciel dans son monde des humains et Sebastian en Enfer, je ne voulais surtout pas enlever à Ciel cet œil particulier alors j'en ai fais un lien entre ces deux là. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, on en apprend encore un peu plus sur Ciel et ça n'en finira pas, je pense suivre un peu l'histoire du manga mais l'appliquer à un monde un peu plus moderne dans lequel on peu mieux s'identifier. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus au risque de spoiler, mais j'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - Undertaker**

Ciel se demandait comment il avait fini par en arriver là. Partout autour de lui ça sentait l'ancien, c'était peut-être à cause de l'ambiance, les imposants meubles patinés, les lumières tamisées, le grand miroir sur le buffet derrière son bureau en orme terni par le temps, rongé à mites.

Les fauteuils dans lesquels ils s'asseyaient aux pieds « pattes de lion » et au coussin de velours rouge cloués au dossier et à l'assise. Ou encore ce tapis démesuré rouge et doré avec des motifs nobles brodés dessus. Il y avait une grande vitrine toute en verre avec beaucoup d'ouvrage, certains très anciens, des manuscrits parfois, qui relataient tous de la mort, du diable et des démons. Les livres plus récents étaient en plusieurs tomes, comme un atlas de la psychanalyse.

Il se sentait terriblement angoissé et ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette sensation de malaise, encore moins lorsque le psychanalyste l'accueillit et le pria de s'asseoir.

Cet homme était pour le moins étrange et la tapisserie rouge et dorée lui allait à merveille. C'était un homme lugubre, avec de très longs cheveux gris, quelques tresses de ça de là, des yeux masqué par un haut de forme. Il portait un costume qu'il jugea ancien pour son époque, la queue de pie n'était vraiment plus en vogue, bien que celle-ci était parfois craquée, ou mal recousue.

L'homme posa ses coudes sur le bureau et croisa ses doigts, il posa son menton sur ses main et sourit étrangement, dévoilant une longue cicatrice rouge qui barrait son visage, il avait même cru en voir une à son cou juste au col de sa chemise jabot noire. Ses ongles étaient longs et peints de noir.

-Monsieur Phantomhive, je n'attendais plus votre visite, racontez-moi vos tourments.

Ce psy était définitivement le plus étrange personnage qu'il avait rencontré depuis sa naissance, même Sebastian avait l'air d'être un ange tombé du ciel à côté de cet homme effrayant.

Ca avait été son impression lors de sa première consultation. Puis au final, bien qu'il dû payer soixante livres, c'était l'autre qui avait plus parlé que lui, sortant des livres divers, dont un qui avait retenu son attention, mais à la fin de l'heure, il se sentait plus à l'aise qu'au début de la consultation, alors il avait prit un autre rendez-vous pour pouvoir à son tour faire part de ses cauchemars.

Il attendait patiemment dans la salle qui était éclairée à la lumière du jour et dont les murs étaient blancs, sales, mais blancs. Il y avait quelques magazines posés sur un porte-revues et les chaises en pailles étaient bien inconfortables.

En fait, son premier rendez-vous il l'avait prit immédiatement après cette nuit horrible qu'il avait passé une semaine plus tôt et depuis ce jour il n'avait dormi que très peu et passait son temps à prendre des cachets de vitamines et du café à la perfusion pour rester le plus éveillé possible. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le cœur dégoulinant de sang et de glaire moitié déchiqueté par des crocs trop impeccables.

-Phantomhive, veuillez entrer.

Ciel sursauta à la voix du psychanalyste, ce type devait avoir besoin de se faire psychanalyser également –bien qu'il fusse passé par là pour obtenir son diplôme. D'ailleurs l'avait-il réellement obtenu ?

-C'est toujours de voir un si jeune homme avec un visage d'enfant, quelle joie. Vous avez l'air en forme dites-moi ! Ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

-Je ne souhaite plus dormir, mais c'est humainement impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous deviendrez fou au bout de trois jours à peine. Ah… soupira Undertaker, comme j'aimerais vous voir dans vos nuits de démences, lors de vos cauchemars. Me parlerez vous donc de monsieur Sebastian aujourd'hui ? Ou allez-vous encore vous plaindre de cette tante trop maternelle avec vous, de cette société qui est devenue un poids ou encore d'Elizabeth, cette jeune femme qui vous court après depuis l'enfance.

-Assez ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous écouter tergiverser cette fois. Je veux savoir qui est Sebastian Michaelis par rapport à moi.

-Ah, nous y voilà donc. Comment l'avez-vous rencontré la première fois ?

-Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui comme s'il était réel.

-Parce que dans vos peurs les plus profondes… susurra le psy en s'allongeant presque sur son bureau pour s'approcher au plus près de Ciel. Il est réel, non ?

Ciel déglutit difficilement, sa gorge était étonnement sèche, il désirait plus que tout un verre d'eau. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'immense fauteuil et se racla la gorge bruyamment. Undertaker reprit sa place quelques secondes avant de se lever et s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre dont le volet était fermé.

-La première fois, je l'ai vu dans les flammes de l'enfer. Les flammes qui avaient dévastés la maison familiale après que je sois retrouvé par les forces de l'ordre. J'avais comme cette impression que c'était lui qui m'avait sorti de là. Mais, il est un démon, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai vu à ses yeux rouges fendu comme ceux d'un chat.

-Il l'est probablement, ne porte-t-il pas de cornes ? Comme un Belzébuth ? Ses griffes ne sont-elles pas ainsi acérées ? Demanda-t-il en mouvant ses doigts.

-Je n'ai pour souvenir que ses yeux et ses longs crocs. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu son visage un jour.

-Comme je vous envie monsieur Phantomhive, ce que j'aimerais rencontrer monsieur Michaelis moi. Un tel homme, je voudrais qu'il hante mes rêves toutes les nuits.

-Il dévore des gens face à moi, et leurs visages sont tous les mêmes, toujours, toujours, toujours… Je me réveille et je me vois couvert de sang, je suis terrifié. Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant, un enfant qui a vu ses parents mourir devant ses yeux. Un enfant qui se fait harceler par le diable.

-Ces victimes, vous sont-elles familières ? Des gens qui vous auraient persécutés ? Avez-vous donc déjà adressé la parole à Sebastian ?

-Il n'est pas réel ! Hurla Ciel en se levant et tapant du poing sur le bureau.

Ciel s'asseyait de nouveau tentant de retrouver une respiration normale, il ne devait pas s'emporter, il ne voulait pas faire de crise, ça faisait déjà cinq ans qu'il n'en avait pas fait.

Undertaker se leva et déplaça sa chaise juste à côté de celle du jeune homme, il posa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule et parla tout doucement.

-Vous savez, Phantomhive, vous êtes mon cas le moins docile et ceci est notre deuxième rendez-vous seulement. Sebastian est une partie de vous ancrée à tout jamais, il ne disparaîtra que lorsque vous saurez faire taire ce désir de vengeance, toute cette haine qui roule dans vos veines. En attendant, je vous conseille vivement d'apprendre à vivre avec ces cauchemars. Je peux bien vous prescrire quelques anxiolytiques, ou même des antidépresseurs, mais je ne pense pas que cela dépende de ceci. En outre, il vous faut un véritable travail sur vous-même. Vous viendrez me voir une fois par semaine et lorsque le besoin s'en fera ressentir. On va reprendre toute votre vie à zéro et découvrir qui se cache sous ce Sebastian Michaelis, vous sentez-vous prêt ?

-Oui, bien sur. Acqauiesça Ciel en remuant la tête. D'ailleurs, commençons par ceci.

Le garçon releva ses cheveux pour dévoiler son cache-œil et le releva doucement. C'était rare que cet œil soit dévoilé à quelqu'un, même ses plus intimes amis n'étaient pas au courant. Undertaker était excité par ce qu'il voyait là, ce pentagramme, ce dessin particulier baignant dans une aura entre le rose et le rouge était particulièrement envoûtant.

Il en prit note et reprit place de son côté du bureau, il croisa ses pieds dessus et enleva son chapeau, il sourit gentiment à Ciel qui était absorbé par la couleur verte intense des yeux de son psy. Le monde était-il donc plus fou que lui ?

-Quel œil magnifique, jeune homme. On dirait un pacte. Oui, un pacte fait avec le diable.

**oOoOoOo**

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me réchauffe le cœur, ça me donne envie de continuer, je ne suis rien sans lecteurs, n'est-ce pas. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'aimais vraiment l'idée de faire de Undertaker le psychologue de Ciel, il est un peu taré et ça me plaît bien.

TakutoKoh : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je ne dirais jamais assez merci je pense. Haha, j'ai bien ris avec les fictions « les jeunes filles de notre époque qui rencontrent Sebastian et Ciel », je suis tombée sur pas mal dans le genre et je ne me suis pas arrêtée dessus, ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire que j'apprécie.

Les questions, Ciel et Sebastian vont-ils se rencontrer uniquement en rêve ou également dans la réalité ?

_Alors, je me pose encore la question, mais faire venir Seb' dans le monde réel ne reviendrait pas à en faire un UA, mis à part le fait que ça se passe plus ou moins à notre époque. _

Sebastian existe-t-il seulement dans les rêves ? Est-ce vraiment Ciel qui l'a imaginé de toute pièce ? Ou est-ce un démon opportuniste qui a profité de la faiblesse d'un enfant ?

_Eh bien, tes questions sont toutes très juste puisque la réponse est dedans, pour le moment il n'existe que dans ses rêves, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je ne sais pas si je vais le faire apparaitre dans ce monde là, son apparence concernera un prochain chapitre je ne spoil pas trop quand même. Est-ce un démon qui profite ? Eh bien, c'est Sebastian, donc forcément que c'est un démon qui profite, il bidouille un peu les choses à sa sauce pour que ce soit à son goût._

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire, j'ai vraiment eus plaisir à le lire, il m'a donné à réfléchir, et ne t'en fais pas pour la suite, je planche déjà sur le chapitre 8 (même si j'y suis relativement bloquée, je n'avance plus trop).

A la prochaine tout le monde !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Derek**

Ciel soupira, les lentilles étaient vraiment une mauvaise idée. Trouver ça couleur d'yeux avait été une bataille en soi, mais aller expliquer aux gens qu'après dix longues années il avait miraculeusement guérit relevait de la science fiction.

De plus le rose du pentagramme ressortait encore et son œil avait plus l'air améthyste que bleu Majorelle. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui c'était samedi et il ne travaillait pas –par miracle. Il avait promis de passer une journée avec Elizabeth au parc, normalement, elle avait prévu de quoi déjeuner et même prendre le thé.

Lizzy avait toujours aimé le thé, tout comme Ciel, ils avaient étés élevés avec cette éducation du _Tea Time, _et ne manquait aucunement le thé. Elle prévoyait toujours plus que nécessaire et souvent ils passaient une très agréable journée, elle ne laissait rien au hasard.

Ciel ouvrit la porte, il pleuvait. Il sembla bouder un instant avant de fermer la porte, il partit quelques instants après, il prit un parapluie et marcha tranquillement, une boite de pâtisserie dans un sachet.

Il frappa longuement chez la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'ouvre, ses longs cheveux blonds détachés étaient encore emmêlés et son teint était livide comme jamais il ne l'avait vu, elle semblait plutôt malade et il posa sa main sur son front immédiatement.

-Tu es brûlante Elizabeth, il serait imprudent de sortir dans cet état, passons la journée ici, veux-tu ?

-Tant que tu restes avec moi, ça me convient. Mais Ciel, je risque d'être de mauvaise compagnie, non ? Si je m'endors, que feras-tu ?

-Je ne dirais pas non à une sieste, je prendrais la chambre d'amis et tu viendras me réveiller lorsque tu le seras, d'accord ? Je t'ai promis cette journée Lizzy, je vais rester avec toi.

-Ciel, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et aimable.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et ne le lâcha pas avant un instant, Ciel devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable et même plutôt rassurant.

-Je pensais que ton œil allait mieux, pourquoi as-tu laissé ton cache-œil ?

-Il fait encore mal quand il fait froid, et je te rappelle que je ne dois pas prendre froid. Me laisses-tu entrer ?

La jeune femme se déplaça et laissa entrer Ciel, il déposa son parapluie sur le paillasson et se déchaussa, Lizzy prit son manteau et le mit à sécher près de la cheminée, il la pria de ne pas en faire trop et de se reposer un peu, il était presque midi, il prit pour initiative de préparer des plateaux repas qu'ils dégusteraient devant un bon film.

-Je vais louer un film, intervint Elizabeth en passant sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Un film d'horreur, ça te dit ? C'est la saison.

-Oui, oui.

Ah, halloween, sont lot de bonbons, de sang et surtout de films d'horreur. Ciel détestait ce moment de l'année, déjà parce qu'il se rapprochait de décembre, et il était en proie à de nombreux stress divers et c'était le moment de l'année où il faisait le plus de crise. Lizzy le savait parfaitement, et elle était assez sobre dans ses choix de film, il lui vouait une confiance aveugle.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être bon cuisinier mais j'ai fais de mon mieux, bon appétit Lizzy.

-Peut-on mettre le film en route ?

-Oui, je ferme les volets.

Il s'exécuta et prit place à côté d'elle dans le canapé, le noir d'une pièce pour regarder un film ne lui faisait pas peur, puis Elizabeth était là et elle apprenait l'escrime depuis toute petite, non pas qu'il ne savait pas se défendre puisqu'il lui donnait des cours, mais dans le cadre d'une panique, elle serait à même de le calmer.

-C'est vraiment délicieux Ciel, commençons le film.

Il accepta avec un sourire et un signe de tête. Elle mit en route le film et ils se plongèrent dedans immédiatement, comme Ciel l'avait deviné, elle avait choisit quelque chose de sobre, dans le genre ou il n'y avait presque pas de sang et de morts étranges. Elizabeth s'était parfois accrochée au bras de Ciel et reprenait place un instant après.

-Cet homme là, il te ressemble assez Ciel. Commenta Lizzy en pointant la télé du doigt. C'est tellement dommage qu'il fasse partie des victimes.

Comme il l'avait soupçonné il s'était rapidement identifié au personnage, il regardait avec une attention toute particulière le parcours du jeune garçon depuis le début du film. C'était certainement le plus courageux de tous et le plus inconscient par la même occasion.

-Uuh…

-Ciel ?

-C'est… ça va.

-Veux-tu que j'arrête ?

Ciel ne répondit pas et continua de fixer l'écran, ces mains, ces crocs et ce sourire carnassier, ça lui rappelait tellement ce rêve. Il posa une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur le bras d'Elizabeth, cette dernière éteignit immédiatement la télévision et ouvrit le volet pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour. Lorsqu'elle se retourna il était prit d'une incroyable quinte de toux. Elle le prit dans ses bras et tapota doucement dans son dos.

-Respire calmement, Ciel. Calme-toi.

Ces crocs, ce sourire, et… le plus effroyable, ces yeux rouges comme le sang fendus comme ceux d'un serpent…

-Ciel ! Ciel…

_Retirer l'âme d'une personne était d'une grande beauté, Ciel le savait pour l'avoir vu ici-même des centaines de fois, même si Sebastian ne désirait que la sienne, d'âme. Retirer l'âme d'une personne, c'était ce que le diable faisait devant lui en ce moment même._

_-Vous aimez ce spectacle, non ? Demanda Sebastian en léchant la mâchoire d'un garçon à peine plus âgé que Ciel. C'est divinement beau, n'est-ce pas…_

_Le jeune homme en question était allongé sur une table de cérémonie en pierre recouverte d'un linge blanc comparable à un linceul. Des bougies blanches étaient allumées et dispersées ça et là dans la pièce étonnamment froide et à chaque pointe d'un pentagramme comme le sien, une bougie rouge qui donnait à la scène une lueur macabre._

_Le diable ferma les yeux du garçon allongé et se mit assit sur la table juste à côté de lui. Il replaça une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se pencha sur lui comme si un prince donnait un baiser pour réveiller une princesse dans les contes. _

_Seulement leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à peine et le réveil n'était pas la clé. Au lieu de ça la cage thoracique de l'homme se souleva une dernière fois et lorsqu'il expira, une petite boule, pas plus grosse qu'un petit pois, sorti d'entre ses lèvres, elle était dorée, comme toutes celles qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. _

_Sebastian inspira longuement cette forme d'énergie qui n'était autre que l'âme de l'homme désormais dépossédé de toute vie. Il se lécha ensuite les lèvres et rejeta sa tête en arrière. _

_-Pourquoi ne vous approchez vous pas ? Demanda le démon en tendant une main vers Ciel. Maintenant que je connais son identité, je pense que vous pourriez vous souvenir de lui._

_Ciel ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'était lentement avancé vers la table de cérémonie et il lui semblait même flotter dans les airs. C'était donc réellement un rêve. D'un côté il était rassuré, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui était cet homme, Sebastian semblait persuadé que Ciel l'avait connu à un moment ou un autre de sa vie._

_Il regarda son visage un instant, oui, cet air lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais ses souvenirs n'étaient que très peu intactes et il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom sur ce visage. _

_-Vous souvenez-vous, lorsque vous étiez dans ce parc, vous aviez joué avec un gamin et sa mère n'avait pas été très polie avec vous. Son fils, Derek… Mais ne vous en faites pas, continua Sebastian en prenant le visage de Ciel entre ses doigts. Bientôt, ce sera elle. Vous souhaitiez bien leur mort à l'époque, non ?_

_Le jeune Phantomhive tremblait de tout son corps, Sebastian portait des gants, tout le temps, mais il sentait la froideur de sa peau à travers, comme s'il était mort depuis des siècles. _

_-Ciel… A votre mort, je prendrais votre âme, vous le savez ? _

_Le démon approcha son visage de celui de Ciel et déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur sa joue. A peine un effleurement, rien de plus que la caresse d'une plume. Une plume noire, comme un corbeau._

-NON ! Pas… Pas ça !

-Ciel, calme-toi, ordonna Lizzy en le serrant dans ses bras. Tu es resté inconscient bien longtemps, je ne savais pas quoi faire… Ciel… tu m'as fichu une peur terrible.

Le jeune homme mit un moment à se remettre de ses émotions, il tâcha de ne plus y penser de la journée, bien qu'il resta pâle jusqu'à son retour chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, non, pas de le revoir, de sentir encore ses lèvres sur son visage, inconsciemment il avait posé une main sur sa joue. Se pourrait-il que la plupart des victimes de ce diable n'étaient en fait que des personnes qui autrefois l'avaient peiné ?

Il tâcha de rester éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit et lorsqu'il commença à s'endormir le journal quotidien tapa contre sa porte, il s'était levé précipitamment, le cœur battant à toute allure et l'avait prit pour le poser sur sa table de cuisine. Sans savoir si c'était son propre geste ou non, mais il l'avait ouvert à la page des décès.

Il eut un haut le cœur, dernièrement ça lui arrivait de plus en plus. Le nom de Derek Flint était affiché en haut de la page, jeune homme de dix huit ans décédé la nuit précédente.

C'était une simple coïncidence. Même si le nom, le visage étaient les mêmes. Puis même si les circonstances de la mort étaient suspectes, ça devait être une coïncidence !

Ca devait en être une ! Ciel tapa du poing sur la table et balaya le journal d'un revers de la main et sorti brusquement de chez lui, plus énervé que jamais.


End file.
